This invention relates to a film cassette and a film-cassette type photographing device.
In general, the state of film consumption in a film cassette is perceived by observing a film counter provided in a camera. Film counters include one which counts the number of used or exposed frames of a film and one which indicates the number of unexposed or remaining frames. The counter indicating the number of unexposed frames is so constructed that, after manually setting the number of usable frames in advance, 1 is subtracted from the set frame number with every shot. One such film counter is reset when the back cover of the camera is opened. Accordingly, when a partially used film is set in the camera after it is once taken out from the camera for some purpose, the number of used or unused frames of the film cannot be recognized because the film counter is reset. This leads to inconvenience in photography.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a film cassette having a recording medium capable of recording film data including at least the number of frames of a film.
Another object of the invention is to provide a film-cassette type photographing device which is loaded with a film cassette having a data recording medium and can perform recording and reproduction of data on and from the recording medium of the film cassette, as well as a photographing operation.